peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 June 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-06-29 ; Comments *(Duff Paddy) Fresh from the previous day's Bath Festival, Peelie introduces us to more fab 'n groovy Top Gear sounds. This one features sessions from Led Zeppelin, Pentangle, early Jeff Lynne band The Idle Race and the Savoy Brown Blues Band. The Pentangle session seems to be a repeat of the one in the previous post, but this time "I Got a Feeling", an extra song you won't have heard last time, is included. *Also features West Bromwich blues, strange things happening in Lewisham, an early 'wrong speed moment' and the Appletree Theatre using the term WWW 22 years before Tim Berners-Lee. Oh, and some nascent Peel/Walters banter, where JP has a go at his new producer for mixing up the Idle Race running order. *This one starts out veeeery sloooow, hence it's a bit longer than normal. Judging by the length of Honky Tonk Women, I'd say it's about 5% too slow at the start, but it settles down after about 15 minutes. Sessions *Pentangle *Led Zeppelin *The Idle Race *Savoy Brown Blues Band (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (Courtesy Duff Paddy) Unknown - needs source and label details *The Rolling Stones - Honky Tonk Women (single) Decca F 12952 *Led Zeppelin - What Is And What Should Never Be (session) *The Appletree Theatre - Sorry State of Staying Awake (LP: Playback) Verve Forecast SVLP 6018 *Pentangle - Bruton Town (session) *Free - I'll Be Creeping (single) Island WIP 6062 *The Idle Race - Someone Knocking (session) *Savoy Brown Blues Band - Train To Nowhere (session) edit *Led Zeppelin - Whole Lotta Love (session) *Billy Preston - That's The Way God Planned It (single) Apple APPLE 12 *Pentangle - I Got a Feeling (session) *The Misunderstood - Never Had a Girl (Like You Before) (single) Fontana TF 1041 *The Idle Race - Please, No More Sad Songs (session) *Captain Beefheart and the Magic Band - Neon Meate Dream of A Octofish (LP: Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 (JP obtained advance copy as not released until Nov 1969) *Savoy Brown Blues Band - She's Got a Ring In Her Nose And A Ring On Her Hand (session) *Chicago Transit Authority - South California Purples (LP: Chicago Transit Authority) CBS 66221 *Pentangle - Hunting Song (session) *Led Zeppelin - Travelling Riverside Blues '69 (session) *Andromeda - Go Your Way (single) RCA Victor 1854 *The Idle Race - Sea of Dreams (session) *Savoy Brown Blues Band - Life's One Act Play (session) *Fairport Convention - Genesis Hall (LP: Unhalfbricking) Island ILPS 9102 *BB King - Sweet Thing (LP: The B.B. King Story Chapter 1) Blue Horizon S 7-63216 *The Idle Race - Reminds Me Of You (session) *Martha Velez - I'm Gonna Leave You (LP: Fiends and Angels) London SH-K 8395 *Led Zeppelin - Communication Breakdown (session) *The Plastic Ono Band - Give Peace a Chance (single) Apple APPLE 13 File ;Name *(torrent) JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 *1969-06-29 John Peel - Top Gear 19690629.MP3 ;Length *02.04.09 ;Other *(Duff Paddy) This torrent is a re-upload of the 8 classic Top Gear shows that appeared on my Peel blog Kat's Karavan and have now expired onMost of them are full (or nearly full) shows, encoded as 320K MP3s from 7-inch reel-to-reel tapes. *Many thanks to hills1902 for supplying the tapes, to John for ripping and encoding them and to Phil for originally hosting the MP3s on his server. ;Available * Part of the JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 torrent * Mooo Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Top Gear